Good Boy, Gone Bad
by Beyblader Mariah
Summary: When a mysterious group of bladers come into the village Ray's life is turned upside down. How will Ray cope with his new life? Will he learn the skills that are necessary for life on the streets? This story has a bit of everything


Just a reminder, I do not own beyblade. Although I would love to take credit for such an awesome idea and hot character -- Ray, but can't

  
  


Good Boy, Gone Bad 

Chapter 1: The Beginning

  
  


Mariah runs up the steep mountain. She pauses in the middle and breathes heavily. Her hands planted firmly on her knees as her head faces the ground. She catches her breath for a moment and then continues up the rest of the path. She stops as her feet reach the top. The exhausted Mariah stands there panting, trying to catch her breath. The yellow-eyed boy at the top of the mountain looks at her puzzled.

"What is it Mariah?" the boy asks, looking at her.

"You know," she starts, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I don't know why you come all the way up here to train, Ray."

The breeze blows his black hair out of his face. "I come up here because it's usually quiet," he explains, putting an exclamation on 'usually'.

"Very funny," Mariah retorts as she walks over to him. She gives him a light playful shove.

"What are you doing up here Mariah?" Ray queries. "You never come up here," he points out.

"The White Tigers were challenged," she responds.

"That's great," Ray replies.

"By outsiders, Ray, I've never seen them before," she explains.

"And?" Ray asks. "What's wrong with that?" he asks curiously.

"They've beaten all the bladers in the village, Ray." Mariah rationalizes. "We're the only ones left."

Ray seizes his beyblade as it flies out of the stone dish. "What?" he says in disbelief.

"He's defeated everyone else," she says, "and when I left Kevin was losing control. Ray, you have to come and watch, what if we need you?"

"Mariah, I'm sure all of you will be fine," Ray says, trying to assure her.

"He has a bitbeast Ray," Mariah replies, "it's powerful. I don't know if we can beat him Ray."

"A bitbeast?" Ray asks, placing his blade in his pocket.

Mariah nods slowly, confirming his question.

"And there is only one challenger?" he asks.

"Well, there's a group of people with him but they aren't involved with the battle," she explains, "they're just observing the battle from the sidelines."

Ray thinks to himself for a moment and then looks at Mariah, "Okay, let's go." He walks to the edge of the cliff and turns to look at Mariah once more. Mariah gives a slight nod and follows him. The two jump from bolder to bolder, quickly making their way to the bottom. Once at the bottom of the mountain the two make their way back into the village. As they enter the main square in the village, they encounter a large group of people. 

"The crowd's tripled since I left to get you," Mariah says, scanning the crowd of spectators.

"We have to make our way to the front of the crowd," Ray says, looking at Mariah. The two push their way through the large crowd of people until they reach the front.

"Go Gary!" one boy yells, throwing his arms into the air.

"Hey, Tanner? Do you really think that Gary will beat the outsiders?" A younger girl whispers to the blonde haired boy beside her.

"Sure sis. He can beat em, don't worry," the blonde haired boy replies, assuring his younger sister.

Ray and Mariah watch as Gary and his mysterious opponent prepare their blades for the match. They both get into position and get ready to launch their blades. 

"Let it rip!" the two yell simultaneously. Their blades fly from their launchers and into the dish in front of them. Sparks fly from the bottom of their blades as they whirl around the rim of the dish. They make their way to the middle and collide, causing a brief flash of light. The crowd turns their heads to avoid the light but the two bladers, who don't seem fazed, stay focused on the blades. As the light dims the crowd turns their heads back to the battle.

"You are going to regret challenging us," Gary says as the two blades crash together, making noise similar to that of a saw cutting through a tree.

"You're all talk and no action!" the opponent yells. The two blades collide once more and fly backwards.

"Get back in there Galzzy!" Gary shouts. His blade charges for his opponent's blade at full speed.

"I don't think so!" his opponent hollers. The blade dodges Gary's attack and comes up quickly from the rear of his blade, striking it. The blade forces Gary's blade back to the edge of the dish.

"I won't lose," Gary says. "Galzzy!" he calls out, summoning his bitbeast. Galzzy emerges from his blade with a roar.

"That's not going to save you," his opponent mumbles with a smirk on his face, "go Falgor!" A large crimson falcon arises from his blade. It lets out a shrieking squawk, as its enormous wings spread out at its side. Everyone stands in awe of the massive bird.

"It's huge," Mariah mumbles as her and Ray look on.

"Wow," Gary mumbles to himself as he looks at the giant bitbeast above his opposition's head. He shakes his head, "go Galzzy!" Galzzy quickly charges toward Falgor.

His opponent smirks and yells, "Falgor, dodge the attack!" With that the large bird takes off high into the sky, leaving its opponent puzzled. "Now Falgor, attack!" Falgor dives down and charges at Galzzy with a great amount of force, letting out a piercing squawk. Galzzy roars as they collide in a wave of power.

"No!" Gary yells, "Galzzy fight back!" The two blades struggle as they both try to gain control of the battle.

"Come on, Gary! Fry him like chicken!" Kevin yells, encouraging his friend.

"Mm chicken," Gary mumbles.

"Oh no," Lee mumbles, aware of his friends weakness to food.

"Oops," Kevin says as Lee gazes at him for a moment before turning his attention back to Gary and the battle.

Gary's blade falls back suddenly, giving his opponent the upper hand. "Attack!" he roars, taking advantage of his opponent's lack of attentiveness.

"Gary! Concentrate!" Mariah shouts, hoping to get Gary's attention.

"It's no use Mariah," Ray says, looking at Gary as he continues to not acknowledge anything around him. Mariah looks at Ray as he speaks and then goes back to looking at Gary, her hands clasping each other nervously. 

"Falgor, Finish him off!" the opponent commands, throwing his fist up into the air. His fist flies down, his index finger pointing at Gary. His blade retreats momentarily and then continues his attack. The two blades collide and send sparks in every direction, "now, aerial attack!" The bird bitbeast flies up into the air and then quickly changes directions, charging at Galzzy. As the two blades clash a bright light once again fills the area. The crowd redirects their gaze, avoiding the bright light. As the light begins to dim Mariah and ray turn their heads to see the outcome of the collision.

"Look," the young girl says pointing to the ground in front of Gary. Ray and Mariah turn their attention to the ground and see Gary's blade lying there, motionless.

"Oh no," Mariah says.

"It's not his fault," Ray mumbles to Mariah over the crowds excitement and disappointment, "that bitbeast is powerful."

"Really Ray?" Mariah asks, "do you think Lee can beat him?

"It's hard to say, Mariah." Ray answers. "Lee is going to have to fight hard and concentrate," he says. The opponent's blade flies into his hands and he turns around walking away, his group following closely behind. "I'll be back for you tomorrow," he says looking at Lee. Lee watches as they walk away.

"What a jerk," Kevin mumbles, also looking in the challengers direction.

"Let him enjoy winning while he can, the outcome will be different tomorrow," Lee says as he turns to Gary, who is picking up his beyblade from the ground. "You have to learn to stay focused, Gary," Lee says walking over to his team mate, with Kevin following behind.

"I'm sorry Lee, but I'm hungry," Gary says, his stomach grumbling.

"Don't worry about it, he won't win tomorrow," Lee replies.

"Don't be so sure Lee, he won't be easy to defeat," Ray says as he and Mariah walk over to join their friends.

Lee turns to look at the two of them. "So you decided to show up," he says, "Why do you think it won't be easy?"

"His bitbeast is powerful and I have a feeling we haven't seen it at it's full potential," Ray explains.

"Maybe so but I'm sure I can handle it," Lee says confidently. "I'm going to go get in some practice," Lee says, "I'll see all of you at the battle tomorrow."

"We're going with you, Lee," Kevin says looking at Gary. "Right Gary?" he asks.

"Uh ya," Gary replies, scratching the back of his head.

"See you tomorrow Ray," Lee says. 

"I'll be there," Ray replies with a nod.

"Mariah?" Lee asks, looking over at her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Mariah says as a smile spreads across her face.

Lee returns the smile and nods. "See ya," he says as he turns around and walks away, waving slightly. Gary and Kevin wave to Ray and Mariah then turn around, following Lee.

"Well, it's getting late, Mariah. Should I take you home?" Ray asks, turning his attention back to Mariah.

"Sure Ray," Mariah says, slipping her hand into his. As he glances at her and she smiles, brushing her hair out of her face. The two start to walk and it doesn't take the two long, seeing as the village is not that large and everyone lives relatively close to each other.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Ray says as the two reach the door. 

Mariah turns around to face him, her back facing the door, their hands still clasped together. The sun had just began to set, making the edges of the surrounding mountains glow. "Ya," she says quietly. She smiles and leans forward kissing him on the cheek and then quickly turns around heading into the house, "Bye Ray."

Ray stands there for a couple seconds, a bit stunned, and then mumbles, "Bye."

  
  
  
  



End file.
